


Death is another country.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Active thoughts, idle hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is another country.

**Author's Note:**

> This borrows on the concept revealed later in the manga: that Byakuran can travel through time and across different universes with different futures.
> 
> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for September 24, 2008.

Byakuran already knew Rokudo Mukuro, actually, long before the Mist Guardian pulled himself out of Leonardo Lippi’s skin and made his grand entrance right in the middle of enemy territory. Knew all about Mukuro, dark-haired sensual creature he is, from the highest tip of his hair to the end tips of his toes. Knew him intimately and deeply and right down to his asshole, in fact. It’s one of the many small, often overlooked benefits of being able to play in every single world that ever was and ever will be: fishing the same toy out of the box, playing with him a different way each time, breaking him a different way, studying the different shades of pain and defeat on that same face.

 

Nothing, though, is quite as beautiful and as frustrating as this world’s Mukuro, the one who stands before him now, shielding his vessel and by extension the children who believe that somehow, they can beat him and go home. Tall and beautiful and currently untouchable, haloed in the dark illumination of his power, smiling at him the way he smiles at every obstacle he will soon destroy, looking at him with eyes that are yet to know the fear of destruction between Byakuran’s two white hands.

 

He can take his time, with this one. He has all the time, quite literally, in the universe.


End file.
